


It Wasn't Your Fault, Stevie...

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [17]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort/Angst, Embedded Images, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Feels, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve is overwhelmed by guilt for letting Bucky fall from the train.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	It Wasn't Your Fault, Stevie...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/51049701413/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
